


Storm

by IamMidnight



Series: Dark Voltron One Shots (That sometimes get more chapters because I lose control) [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Brief Abortion Mention, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Only Discussed as a Possibility no Abortion Happens, Pregnancy, Regret, Sex, They would have a beautiful baby, Unplanned Pregnancy, rift sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 19:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15541461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamMidnight/pseuds/IamMidnight
Summary: Allura has two secrets and the more shameful one has nothing to do with the baby.





	Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Allura thinks Lotor is dead, but he is not. So, I did not tag Major Character Death.  
> Quick drabble based on a conversation with a friend.

It is something that she cannot tell anyone.

Not Keith. Not Pidge. Not Hunk. Not Shiro. Especially not Lance. And not even Coran, the person she trusts most in life.

It is something that she has been in denial about for the longest time until, like most secrets, particularly one of this nature, time reveals all.

The paladin armor isn’t a problem. It is a specially made fabric and metal that molds to the user’s body. A magnificent creation, really.

Her dress and casual clothes are another matter though. The dress especially becomes too tight around her growing stomach much quicker than she would have hoped.  

She will have to tell someone soon.

She considers abortion. It is the easiest solution. She bets she can even get Coran to do it and not tell anyone else. It may even be the smartest decision. They are in a war right now. She needs to be able to fight. She needs to be seen as a capable leader.

But she can’t. She cannot go through with it.

When she sits alone in her room at night, thinking about the fact that she may give birth to Lotor’s child in a few months, she wonders if she wants her father and mother to be here or not. See, they were the kindest, most understanding parents. She misses them dearly, their compassion, their empathy.

But, she has transgressed. She is a princess who did not wait for marriage. Furthermore, she willingly had sex with an enemy of the universe and the Altean people. She wants to vomit when she thinks about her parents knowing that she lay with someone who had killed Alteans. The son of Zarkon.

But she had been so desperate to believe Lotor’s pretty words. So desperate for someone to understand. He was Altean too. He was royalty.

And now he is dead, lost somewhere to the universe while she carries his child.

She remembers the moment quite vividly when she lost her virginity. She craved his touch. She craved touch in general. It had been so long since someone looked at her like Lotor did. So, when they are alone in the rift, she lets her guard down. When he kisses her, she lets him. When he presses his body against hers, she presses back.

She had never had sex before, shouldn’t be having sex until she was a married woman. But, it all seems so silly right then to care about a custom when her home planet is gone. When all is pretty much lost except for a dream of protecting the rest of the universe against the evil powers of the Galra. Who is left to care whether she is pure or not? Doesn’t she deserve someone like Lotor?

She is nervous but has never been a particularly passive person. She pushes him onto the bed and straddles him. It is only slightly awkward as she kisses him, running her fingers through his long hair. They make quick work of their clothes, ripping them off, throwing them to the side.

It is the first time someone has seen her naked, outside of family when she was younger. She fights the urge to cover herself.

“Princess…you are beautiful…Allura, you are perfect,” he whispers into her ear, gently holding her hands hostage to prevent her doing so. Allura relaxes.  

She trusts Lotor after all.

He has a magnificent body, only marred by a few scars gathered over the years. Allura doesn’t mind. She likes warriors, strong people who could fight if needed. She has a few scars of her own now.

His cock is huge, violet, and ribbed. She wonders if it will hurt.

“We can go slow if you like. No pressure to do anything right now,” he says, sensing her hesitance.

“Be quiet. This is happening.” She cannot even really explain to herself why she needs and wants this so much. She is attracted to him. She loves him. Maybe she is in love with him.

She climbs on top of him again, gripping his shoulder so hard that she sees him wince a little bit. Then, he is kissing her neck gently as she lowers herself down.

The tip isn’t so bad. Everything else hurts though. There are times when she thinks he will literally not fit, but he just whispers sweet nothings in her ear, telling her to take her time, and eventually she is sitting in his lap. For a while, he lets her do the work. It isn’t in a selfish way. He comforts her, stroking her back, staring up at her with awestruck eyes as she works herself up and down on him. It starts to feel good too, finally, once the pain fades, once her nervousness disappears.

She starts to feel a weird sensation in her stomach, growing, building toward something. She wonders if he feels it too. He begins to grip at her hips more tightly, rolling his hips along with hers.

Finally, at some point he growls, easily lifting her up and flipping them over so that her backs hit the bed and he can settle between her legs. Then he is inside her again, thrusting with more power than before.

She cries out, unable to stop herself at the feeling of just how deep he is inside of her. She didn’t even know something could go that deep and feel this good.

It is pandemonium from that moment on, both desperately pushing their bodies together, both moaning at the intensity of it all.

He licks along the marks on her cheeks and Allura sees stars. They were always particularly sensitive, but she had never imagined how it would feel to have someone licking them.

It is a well-placed bite to her ear that finishes her though and she is coming for the first time in her life. She desperately claws at his back, losing herself to the sensation. When she comes back to awareness, he is coming and she can feel herself being filled. There is so much cum that she genuinely starts to feel a bit uncomfortable, like she will be able to see her stomach distend if she looks down.

When he finally finishes, he cups her cheek, staring down lovingly at her.

“Allura…” he whispers tenderly, kissing her on the lips over and over again.

Then his true colors are revealed and all Allura is left with is shame and a fatherless child.

The shame doesn’t really come from the fact that she had sex before marriage, of course. It is an old custom, one that was dying even before the Altean culture did. It doesn’t come from the fact that she will be the single mother to a Galra heir either. The bigger secret, her biggest shame lies somewhere else.  

What really bothers her is the way that she can tell that Lotor, even evil as he was, genuinely loved her.

Her shame is that she genuinely loved him too.

That she still loves him. 

That she dreads never being able to get over him and being reminded of him every time she looks into their baby’s eyes.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you have suggestions for dark Voltron fics or ideas you would like to see, then leave a comment. I am always looking for inspiration. I may sometimes get inspired to expand a one shot, but it is not a guarantee. Also, suggest any tags I might have missed. Sometimes I forget obvious ones.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
